1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a client, an image display system including the same, and an image display method, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of transmitting and receiving contents, a client, an image display system including the same, and an image display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments regarding digital devices, various electronic devices can communicate with one another and thus transmit and receive various contents through the communication.
Also, such developments have brought digital convergence and are thus being applied to various fields, without limits regarding a communication type, a communication method and contents among the electronic devices.
Further, as the communication between consumer electronics (CE) becomes more prevalent, a user's demand for more varied display environments rises.